Bittersweet
by Duckyumbrella
Summary: Goodnight, Goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow... This story comes before my other story, Goodnight, and I'd recommend reading this one first so you understand what's going on.
1. Info Page

**The Bittersweet Goodnights info page**

This stuff will be explained throughout the stories. This is just in case you get lost on who's who and whatnot.

The first story in this series takes place about five years before the first book (#1 Secret of the Mansion). Everyone's pasts are a little different; making it so all seven Bob-whites grew up together in Sleepyside. Let's split this insane history change into the five families; Frayne, Belden, Regan/Mangan, Wheeler, and Lynch.

Frayne:

Jim Frayne lives with his parents, Win and Katie, at Ten Acres on Glen road. Jim only skipped the one grade in elementary, and doesn't do two years of high school into one, so he's one grade below Brian Belden. Jim's great uncle James and his great aunt Nell have disappeared into oblivion for the duration of this series:)

Belden:

Brian, Mart, Trixie, and Bobby continue to live at Crabapple Farm with their parents, Helen and Peter.

Regan/Mangan:

William Regan had one older sister, named Danielle, who died at Dan's birth when Regan was eight. They didn't know who Dan's father was, so they called him Dan Regan, and he went to the orphanage with Regan. When Regan was nine and Dan was one year old, they were both adopted by the Wheelers. Both got their last names changed to Wheeler, but Regan kept his old last name as his nickname. Regan considers Dan a brother rather than a nephew, as does Dan to Regan, so there were never any 'uncle Bill' s or 'my nephew Dan' s floating around.

Wheeler:

Honey Wheeler grew up in the Manor House with her parents Matthew and Madeline, and her adopted older brothers, Dan and Regan. Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler are much more involved in their children's' lives than they are in the books. Honey also never went off to boarding schools, so Ms. Trask is nonexistant.

Lynch:

Mr. Edward Lynch made his millions when Diana was a baby, and moved into the Lynch estate soon after. Mrs. Caroline Lynch, Di's mother, found out about her brother, Monty, just a few years before this series starts. He still lives unmarried on his ranch in Arizona.


	2. A Dark and Stormy Night 1

This is the first of 6 little very short stories where the Bob-whites have grown up together in their little town of Sleepyside.

Yet as you remember from the books, Sleepyside isn't quite as boring and sleepy as Trixie tended to claim.

Oh those dark and stormy nights... nothing ever seems to go right during them...

* * *

**A Dark and Stormy Night**

**Part 1**

Katie Frayne couldn't remember ever being happier! "Win! Put me down!" She cried through giggles at her husband of twelve years. Her long blond hair whipped around her face once more before coming to a sudden stop as her husband, Win, stopped spinning her in circles.

Katie looked deep into Win's brilliant green eyes, which were filled with joy and surprise. Her blue eyes softened as she took in the laughter wrinkles along the edge of Win's sparkling eyes, the grey hair or two that was starting to sneak through the forest of red, the faded freckles that were splattered across his lean face.

Katie was suddenly filled with love that she had for her husband, so strong she felt slightly light-headed. "I'm, just, wow!" Win said, running a hand through his thick red hair. "I just can't believe that-" A petite hand on his broad shoulder stopped him.

With a nod of her head, Katie indicated the ten-year old boy standing in the doorway, brown backpack askew on one shoulder and wet red hair plastered to his freckled forehead. Wiping the hair out of his lively green eyes, the redhead greeted the pair.

"Hi Mom. Hey Dad. Did you see the rain out there?! It's really getting crazy." As if to prove a point, a flash of lightning lit up the entryway of their home, Ten Acres.

"Yes. It's really getting nasty out there. I'd hate to drive in this weather." Katie said in response to her son, Jim. "Oh man," Win groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "Speaking of driving, I completely forgot to bring the truck in to Holt's Garage!"

"I thought you were going to fix it, Dad." Jim said, taking off his soaked jacket.

Win slipped on his own rain coat with a rueful grin. "I can't seem to get the thingy-majigy working with the what-cha-ma-call-it and I think I should take it in before I completely break the darn thing." he said.

Giving Win a peck on the cheek, Katie said, "Cars will forever be your downfall, Win. Call from the Garage when the truck is ready. We'll pick you up in the car."

"Gotcha." Win said, hugging his wife and ruffling his son's hair. "See you, sport. I'll call in about an hour." With that, Mr. Frayne pulled the rubber hood over his red hair and stepped out into the swirling rain.

"It's a monsoon out here!" they heard Win yell to them over the roaring wind. A flash of lightning silhouetted Win's body as he rushed to the hunter green truck and drove away.

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Jim called, reaching for the receiver. Mrs. Frayne walked into the living room, listening to the rain pounding against the darkened windows like millions of tiny fists. The wind howled a warrior cry into the dark, as if encouraging the storm to rage full force on the innocent bystanders below.

A few minutes later, Jim came into the room and took a seat in an overstuffed armchair. "Who was that on the phone?" she asked. Stifling a yawn, Jim answered. "That was Brian. He wanted to make sure we hadn't lost power."

Jim was speaking of his friend, Brian Belden. The Beldens were having a Halloween party that night, since it was the day before Halloween. The question about the power was reasonable; the storm outside seemed to be showing everyone what it was worth.

Jim yawned, the rain tapping him to sleep like a lullaby. Katie smiled softly as she watched her son fight to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, Jim. You'll need to be awake for the party later." Jim didn't reply.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours since Win had left, and he still hadn't called. The rain was pouring harder now, and Katie was very worried. "The Garage closed a half hour ago." She fretted.

A bang of thunder made Mrs. Frayne stand suddenly from her chair. "Get into the car, Jim. We need to go to the Garage." She said to her son, who sat dozing in the armchair across the room.

Jim shifted himself out from his comfortable position, sensing his mother's worry. "I'm sure Dad is fine, Mom. The phone at the Garage must've gone out or something. Or maybe he already got a ride back to Crabapple Farm."

A quick call to the Beldens proved futile, and within five minutes the two Fraynes were skidding down the slippery road in the family car, unaware of what they would find…

* * *

"Sorry Ma'am. You can't pass through here." Sergeant Molinson of the Sleepyside Police Department told Katie Frayne through the half-opened window.

"But Sergeant," Katie started, struggling to make herself heard over the roar of the wind. "We need to get to Holt's Garage. My husband was bringing his truck in and has been gone for hours. Please let us through!"

The sergeant shook his head. "We can't let you pass. There's been an accident, and we don't need anymore of them. Now, I'll have to ask you to turn around and head back home."

Katie didn't turn around. She couldn't. She had looked down the road at the accident, where sirens were wailing and emergency lights were snapping through the dark.

A body bag was being carefully lifted into the back of the waiting ambulance, while policemen scurried back and forth around the crime scene like a swarm of drenched bees.

And a hunter green truck, a twisted lump of metal, lay in the ditch on the side of the road.

Time froze...

* * *

* * *

See, I could've put this story all on 1 page, but I decided to be a meanie and leave you with a cliffie:)

I own none of these charactors. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Ok so that was the 1st half of the 1st story of 6. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you:)

Hope yall enjoy! :) Promise that this is the most depressing of the bunch!

Reviews please!!!:)


	3. A Dark and Stormy Night 2

Thanks so much to ps9906 and Mylee for their awesome reviews! You guys are just perfectly perfect!:)

Sorry to make you wait! This is the final half of 'A Dark and Stormy Night'

I promise this in the saddest of the bunch, and it gets loads happier after this:)

* * *

**A Dark and Stormy Night**

**Part 2**

_Katie didn't turn around. She couldn't. She had looked down the road at the accident, where sirens were wailing and emergency lights were snapping through the dark._

_A body bag was being carefully lifted into the back of the waiting ambulance, while policemen scurried back and forth around the crime scene like a swarm of drenched bees._

_And a hunter green truck, a twisted lump of metal, lay in the ditch on the side of the road._

_Time froze..._

"Win…" Katie whispered, never tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

"Ma'am, I'm really going to have to insist you leave." Molinson said, apparently not having noticed the sudden paleness of Katie's face. He followed her gaze to the accident.

"Poor guy. Must've lost control of the truck on these slippery roads. Ran right into the ditch. Flipped over the truck it did. Killed him instantly." The sergeant sighed, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sergeant!" Katie said, "What was the name of the man?" Molinson walked back to her, grumbling more to himself than her, "I probably shouldn't say this, but you'll probably be hearing it on the news anyway." He glanced at his notes. "It was some guy named Winthrop Frayne. I think he lived around here somewhere."

Katie and Jim's minds seemed to numb as the realization of it all hit them like a punch to the stomach. "Did you know him, Ma'am?" Molinson asked calmly as he finally seemed to notice the look of extreme shock on Katie's face.

"Y-Yes. He is… er… w-was m-my husband." Katie choked out, before her body started to convulse with heart-wrenching sobs.

Jim held her hand tightly from the back seat; his face emotionless, his mind hollow. Jim could almost feel his lungs stop breathing, his heart stop beating. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, or at least, his mind wouldn't allow him to.

So, Jim just sat there; thinking nothing, feeling nothing, loving nothing.

Empty and alone…

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time the Fraynes pulled into the Beldens' long driveway. Katie had stopped crying, but her eyes were still swollen and red, and she was pale and shaky. Jim was silent and still, half-heartedly fighting his way through the thick fog of shock and disbelieving.

By a silent agreement, they had gone to the Beldens' to share the horrible tragedy with their close friends. They also knew that their other acquaintances, the Wheelers and the Lynches, would be there, so the Fraynes wouldn't have to repeat their story.

The duo raced through the rain to the front door, which was now being held wide open by Mrs. Belden. "It's about time you got here!" she scolded them gently and she herded them, coat and all, into the kitchen.

The other adults were already assembled in there, talking over drinks. The only non-adult in the kitchen was the Wheelers' 17 year old adopted son, Regan, who was busy sneaking a third slice of apple pie.

It turned out to be Mrs. Lynch who first noticed the dreadfully pale faces of Katie and Jim. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, walking over to her close friend. The other adults stopped talking and turned to the newcomers.

The silence was deafening. Katie started to visibly shake. Jim quickly led her to a chair, holding her hand as she told the entire story. The adults flocked around Katie, who was crying once again.

Jim managed to get away from the comfort fest and snuck out into the hallway. Regan, his own parents' death suddenly fresh in his mind, understood the silent torment Jim was going through. He quietly followed Jim out into the hallway, and then stood silently in the doorway after Jim entered the living room.

* * *

"Ha ha! I win!" Nine year old Mart Belden shouted, moving his piece to the FINISH space. "Unfair!" his eight year old sister Trixie cried angrily, throwing down the cards in her hand. Her two best friends, Honey Wheeler and Diana Lynch, did the same.

"Let's play another game." Eleven year old Brian Belden intervened, trying to keep an argument from brewing. His younger siblings ceased the arguing, but their matching blue eyes were locked on each others' in fierce combat.

Honey and Diana jumped as a big bang of thunder seemed to shake the house. The lights flickered, but stayed on. It was their nine year old black haired comrade Dan Wheeler who noticed Jim walk through the doorway of the living room.

"Everything okay Jim?" Dan asked, then immediately wanted to bite off his tongue. Obviously everything was NOT okay. Jim stood rigidly as if he had a board strapped to his back. The sea of freckles on Jim's face seemed to swim in an ocean of milky white flesh.

His hair was slightly matted down on one side from when he had been sleeping. His hands were in such tight fists that it looked like at any second the skin around his knuckles would rip. But his eyes…

Usually so lively, Jim's eyes had changed to a misty deep green, not focusing on anyone or anything. The children, now silent in the room, could practically see the inner battle being fought behind the drapes of green fog; confusion and shock fighting valiantly against grief and loss.

Understanding and coping were nowhere in sight, lost somewhere far away from the battle grounds.

* * *

The sharp snapping of rain on the windows was the only sound in the now silent living room. "Jim? What happened?" Honey asked softly, her voice sounding out of place in the silence.

Jim tried to tell them. He really did. But a huge lump in his throat and the heaviness of his chest made it hard to breath, much less talk. He felt his lips moving, but heard no sound come out. Looking on the worried faces of his friends, he knew they had heard nothing also.

Regan stepped out from the shadows of the doorway and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. _The poor kid shouldn't have to tell the story so soon after_, Regan thought. Clearing his throat, Regan began the heart-breaking task. "Mr. Frayne was in a car accident. The truck flipped over…" his voice trailed off, then summoned the emotional strength to finish. "He was killed."

The silence was broken with a chorus of voices. "What?!" "That's not funny!" "Stop lying!" Regan inwardly cringed at the loud denial. "Jim! What really happened?" Someone's voice rang out above the others.

Everyone became quiet, turning to Jim, silently demanding an answer. Something in the look they were giving him melted the shock away.

Grief and loss had won.

"He's dead." Jim said in a soft monotone. His heart was beating again, his lungs were breathing again, but each beat, each breath, was filled with a sudden burst of pain and misery. Jim had to force the next words out of his throat.

"My dad is dead, and he's never coming back."

With a cry of agony, Jim's legs turned to jelly and he crumpled to the floor, tears cascading down his cheeks. The six children, realization hitting them, gathered around their distraught friend, shedding tears of their own.

* * *

The Fraynes had gratefully accepted the Beldens' invitation to stay at Crabapple Farm for the night. Jim Frayne walked into the kitchen at two o'clock that morning, unable to sleep. He shouldn't have been surprised to see his mom sitting at the kitchen table, making circles with her finger in the fine sleek maple.

Katie looked up at her son and forced a smile. "Hey Jimmy. Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly, silently begging him to talk to her. He hadn't spoken to her since they had arrived at the crash scene, and it scared her a bit. "I have too much on my mind." Jim answered finally, taking the seat beside her.

After a minute, Katie summoned up enough courage to speak. "Jim? Your father and I, we wanted to tell you this together, but, well, now…" Jim wrapped his hand around hers, giving her strength to go on.

"Sweetie, I'm having a baby."

Katie closely watched Jim's reaction. He silently stared at the table for a while. "Jim?" Katie asked tenderly. Jim finally looked into his mom's tired eyes, his own green eyes very wet.

"Dad never got to meet the baby." He said in a choked voice, before starting to sob. Katie pulled her young son into a hug, letting her own tears soak into his red hair. Jim continued to cry for many things.

For his mother, now a lonely widow.

For his baby brother or sister, who would never meet their father.

For his friends and family, who would mourn side by side with him.

For his dad…

**The End**

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think of this story!:) Review please!


	4. Bittersweet

I'd like to thank ps9906, Mylee, and Melissa630 for their fabulous reviews! Thank you so much for the moral support and lovely feedback!:)

This is the 2nd of 6 shorts:)

* * *

**Bittersweet**

Jim Frayne, to put it bluntly, hated hospitals. It was the whole atmosphere of the place that made the red hairs on the back of the ten year old's neck rise. I mean, don't get him wrong.

He understood that no one loved hospitals. No one came to hospitals for pure joy like they did for Disney World. But Jim truly despised them. Maybe it was the fact that the walls were that blank white that gave you absolutely no hope. Maybe it was the beeping of machines drifting from the hallways, or the hard cold chairs that lined the waiting room that made the hospital seem so intimidating.

But for Jim, this wasn't the case. His father had died in a car accident just eight months before. And though he had been told that his father had been killed instantly, Jim still placed some blame on the slowness of the ambulance.

Jim cringed as he re-watched the scene of the accident vividly behind his eyelids. The flipped-over truck, the body bag… Jim shuddered. The fact that the emergency vehicle had come in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm meant nothing to him.

Right now though, he had other things to think about. His mother was in the hospital, giving birth to his little brother or sister. You'd have probably thought this would have made Jim excited. But all he was was nervous.

His mother, who had always been physically weak, had become even weaker after grieving her husband, Win Frayne. It had been a pure miracle that Katie Frayne hadn't had many difficulties giving birth to her first child. What if one of them didn't make it the second time? Both of them?

He shook his head vigorously to get the disturbing thought out of his head. "Everything will be fine." Helen Belden, an old friend of Katie's, had told Jim on the way to the hospital. The boy wished he could whole-heartedly believe it.

Helen was with Katie now, who was going on four hours of labor. Jim, who thought of Mrs. Belden as a second mother, couldn't help but wish it was his own dad in there with his mom.

Jim waited silently in his hard plastic chair in the corner of the waiting room. This day, itself, had gone from bad to worse. He'd been dreading this day for a long time, and when it came, he felt a strange emptiness fill him that he hadn't felt for a while.

Then his mom had gone into labor, and Jim was stuck sitting alone in the waiting room of Sleepyside Hospital, with only his thoughts to keep him company. And his thoughts, as horrid as they were, were one thing he wanted more than anything to avoid.

Jim watched as a doctor with sandy blond hair spoke in quiet tones to a young couple and their small son. The little boy started to sob into his mother's chest at whatever news had been bestowed on him. Jim felt his stomach flip over. How long had it been since he was that little boy, mourning for his loss...

Jim stood up and quickly left the room. He stepped into an elevator and hit a random button. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away from those memories.

* * *

Jim soon found himself in front of the large window that stared in at all the newborns. A calming sense came over this hallway that couldn't be found anywhere else in the hospital. He even smiled a little as he watched the small babies twitch in their blankets, still getting used to the outside world.

Jim looked around, but didn't see the name FRAYNE among the newborns. He was filled to the brim with excitement to see his new sibling, even if he didn't show it.

The door opened and a man and his wife walked in, searching through the rows of babies. The woman finally pointed to a chubby little boy, who was curled up on his side, fast asleep. Jim felt a small pang in his heart as he realized his father couldn't stand there with his mother and watch their youngest sleep. He quickly left the thought in the hallway behind him as he made his way back to the elevator.

* * *

Jim wondered around for a while, before being told by a strict-looking doctor that he wasn't allowed in this section of the hospital. Jim made his way to the gift shop, where he figured, he could at least focus on something besides the white-washed hallways.

He walked into the little shop, which was filled with the sweet scent of flowers. 'Get Well Soon' and baby-related balloons covered the tiled ceiling in a chaotic colorful fashion. Stuffed animals and toys lined the shelves, and cards were overflowing from the spinning rack.

The ten year old walked down the aisle along the shelf, picking up a stuffed black horse that looked remarkably like his black gelding, Midnight. Once he or she was old enough, Jim would teach his little sibling to ride on the large horse, just as his father had taught him. Remembering he didn't have any money, the redhead put down the stuffed animal and walked over to the cards.

It was then, when Jim picked up a card, that he felt the hollow feeling inside him grow.

It was that day. That dreaded, bitter day.

He had tried to fight it, tried to ignore its presence.

But here it was, staring him right in the face. Black on white.

Three simple words that tormented his very soul.

His hands shaking, Jim read the words once again. The piece of parchment made that statement seem so normal. And it would've seemed normal to Jim… until eight months ago…

Jim swallowed back the bile that started to burn the back of his throat. Blinking back any oncoming tears that dared to surface, the boy held the card tighter in his trembling hands. There had been a time when he would've bought a card like this without blinking an eye.

It would've seemed so normal. Was that really just a year ago? Tears began to blur his vision as he realized that he would never buy a card like this again. His little brother or sister would never buy one.

To most people, that may seem like nothing. But that thought broke Jim's heart.

"Jim? Are you alright?" a voice asked as a hand was placed upon his shoulder. Jim turned around to look into the sympathetic eyes of Mrs. Belden.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. How's Mom?" he said, putting the card back on the rack. He wiped his eyes, embarrassed by his childish behavior. Helen Belden pretended not to notice.

She squeezed his shoulder slightly, to show that she understood what he was going through. Win Frayne had been a good friend of hers, and knew this was a tough day for everyone, especially his son.

"Your mom is fine, sweetie. And so is your new baby sister." She soothed him. Jim looked her in the eyes. "Sister?" he asked, in slight amazement. Jim felt joy start to seep through his veins, momentarily forgetting his previous sorrow. Finally! The baby had come!

Helen nodded. "Yes, a sister. Come on. You can come see her." Mrs. Belden started leading Jim out of the gift shop.

* * *

Minutes later, he was standing in front of the delivery room window, staring in awe at the tiny baby girl wriggling around in her pink blanket. She had the tiniest bit of golden blond hair on her head, the same shade as her mother's. The name tag read 'Juliana Betje Frayne'.

Juliana was the name of Mrs. Frayne's niece, who had died in a car crash years ago. Betje had been Juliana's mother, who had also been killed in the same accident. It seemed appropriate to name his little sister after them.

The small baby turned onto her back and opened her eyes. To Jim's surprise, her eyes weren't green like his and his father's, nor were they blue like his mother's. They were a beautiful crystal-like aquamarine. The baby seemed to stare at Jim for a minute, and he could've sworn that she smiled. Jim smiled softly as he gazed at the newborn's sweet face.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" A chorus of voices came from down the hall. Jim turned at the voices, a lump in his throat.

This day truly was bittersweet.

**The End**

* * *

Juliana and Betje were both from the books, but little baby Juliana is my own charactor.

The rest of the 'shorts' won't be as vague or short as this one. This was I guess more of a filler story than anything else.

Reviews are very welcome!:)


	5. Weight of the World 1

Big huge thank yous out to ps9906, Melissa630, Mylee, and Felicia Baca for their absolutely wonderful reviews! If I could send you each a plate of chocolate chip cookies through my computer screen as a thank you, I would:)

Here is the 3rd installment of Bittersweet Goodnights!

* * *

**Weight of the World**

**Part 1**

"Aquamarine eyes? That's unusual." Nine year old Mart Belden said from where he sat on the porch railing.

"It has to do with dominant and recessive traits. It's a mixture of the father's green eyes and the mother's blue." Eleven year old Brian, the future doctor in the group, explained.

The two brothers were sitting on the front porch of Ten Acres with their five close friends that made up their club, the Bob-whites of the Glen. There was their eight year old sister, Trixie, and her two best friends, of the same age, Honey Wheeler and Diana Lynch.

Leaning against the sturdy white railing was Dan Wheeler, Honey's adopted brother, and nervously pacing the length of the porch was ten year old Jim Frayne, who lived at Ten Acres with his mother and new baby sister Juliana.

The group was now impatiently awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Frayne and the baby from the hospital. It was Tuesday evening, just over two days since Juliana had been born, on Father's day no less.

"Jim, pacing won't get them home any faster." Honey reminded the redhead. "I know," he answered, never breaking his stride.

"How much longer?" Trixie asked for the millionth time, drawing circles in the wooden porch with her index finger. "Any minute now." Diana answered, glancing at her purple watch.

"Can't we wait inside?" Dan pleaded, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. The mid-June weather was hitting record highs, and even late in the day, the air was still hot and muggy.

Before anyone could answer Dan, Trixie jumped up from her position on the porch and pointed eagerly toward the driveway. "Look! They're here!" she cried, racing toward the familiar car, the other Bob-whites at her heels.

Mrs. Belden stepped out from behind the driver's seat, smiling as the children raced toward them. She remembered, just over a year ago, when the group had come running toward her car when she came home with Brian, Trixie, and Mart's little brother, Bobby.

Mrs. Katie Frayne walked to the backseat and pick up a small bundle cocooned in pink. Katie smiled at the Bob-whites surrounding the newborn.

"Let me get Juliana inside, and then you can all have a turn holding her." Mrs. Frayne said, before leading the group inside Ten Acres.

"I wanna hold her first!" Mart cried once they walked into the large living room. "No me!" Trixie argued with her almost-twin.

"Let's allow Jim to hold his sister first." Helen Belden said, a stern look at her two children stopping any further arguing.

Sitting down on the large couch, Jim allowed the precious bundle to be placed in his arms. Awkwardly lifting the baby higher on his chest, he looked down at the angelic sweetness of her round, flawless face.

Her huge aquamarine eyes sparkled like diamonds, and the faintest of freckles were splattered across her cheeks. A small wisp of golden blond hair had begun to cover her soft peach-colored scalp. A tiny smile grew on the baby's chubby cheeks, showing off a display of little pink gums.

An odd smell started drifting from the wriggling newborn, and Jim quickly handed the infant off to his mother. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he muttered, "I think she just pooped on me…"

Thankfully, Jim was overreacting, and with a quick diaper change, Juliana was back getting passed from Bob-white to Bob-white until finally, Mrs. Belden decided that, since it was a school night, it was time to go home.

With cries of "Good-bye!" and "See you tomorrow!" , the six Bob-whites crammed into Mrs. Belden's car and headed for home, leaving Jim and Katie to get little Julie, as she had just been nicknamed, ready for bed.

Jim followed his mother into the nursery, which was lined with white and brown horses racing across a brilliant green landscape. Katie placed Julie in the wooden crib that had used to be Jim's, covering the exhausted baby with a soft yellow blanket. The infant fell asleep immediately.

Katie picked up the picture frame off of the wooden dresser next to the crib. It was a picture of her late husband, Win, who was riding astride his brilliant white stallion, Lucky Lindy. His red hair was tinted with gold by the setting sun behind his tall, muscled frame.

An easy smile was stretched across his freckled face, and his emerald green eyes sparkled in the twilight. She smiled sadly as she slowly traced Win's lean face with her index finger.

Katie placed the picture back beside the newborn. "Your father would want to watch his daughter sleep." She said softly to her son. Jim nodded in silent agreement. With a small wave, Katie left the nursery.

Jim rested his arms on the edge of the crib, looking down into Julie's innocent face. A soft smile curved on his face as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. If only his father were still here…

Jim shook his head. Thinking like that wouldn't bring his dad back.

Jim would now have to be like Julie's father, since she had no one. He'd help his mom with the baby, and try to fill in his father's shoes.

Jim could almost feel a weight being placed on his back as he silently promised to do just that. He slowly stroked the baby's downy hair, watching her tiny hand slowly curl itself around his index finger.

Little did the 10 year old know how heavy that burden he had placed on his back would become…

* * *

"Are my eyes open?" was Jim's first question for himself when he awoke to find darkness surrounding him. He heard rustling in the hallway. Was there a thief in the house? He had to stop them! What would his dad do…?

Jim silently crawled out of bed and crept to the door. Grabbing something from his dresser to use as a weapon if needed, Jim swung the door open. Down the hall he saw a figure. Flicking on the light switch, Jim saw that the intruder was… his mother. A baby's wail grew from his mother's arms.

Her eyes bloodshot, Katie rounded on her son. "Jim! I just got her to sleep!" she scolded. Jim hung his head. "I'm sorry. I thought there was a burglar in the house."

"Don't worry, sweetie. It was just me." Katie paused as she glanced at the item in Jim's hand. "Umm, Jim? Why are you holding a tissue box?" Jim finally looked down at his 'weapon'.

He shrugged sleepily. "I don't know. Goodnight." He said, before going back to bed.

* * *

Jim placed his lunch tray on the table at Sleepyside Elementary lunch room, stifling a yawn. It was now Thursday afternoon, and since Julie had come home two days before, he'd gotten limited hours of sleep. His mom, he knew, had gotten much less.

Brian looked up from his seat across the table as his red-haired friend took a seat. "How's Julie?" he asked after swallowing a mouthful of a ham sandwich. The two boys were the only two Bob-whites who had lunch at this time.

"She's good. But she does cry a lot." Jim answered. "Babies tend to do that." Brian said, deadpanned.

Jim rolled his eyes at the sarcastic brunette. "Yeah, I know that. But Julie seems to make it her mission to wake us up in the middle of the night." Jim stifled another yawn.

Brian nodded in understanding. "Yup. I remember when Bobby was born, he'd wake us up sometimes. But not real often. Moms and Dad alternated getting up to put him back to sleep."

Jim was silent for a while, and Brian noticed the accidental underlying current of pain beneath his words. In Jim's world, there was no father to carry on the extra burden, putting extra responsibility on the young boy in front of him.

Brian suddenly seemed very interested in his sandwich. "Sorry." He muttered. Jim shook himself out of his momentary daze. "Don't be." He told his friend.

Jim felt guilt. He knew he could be helping out more with Julie, but he had purposely spent the past few nights trying to sleep through her wails, spent each morning racing out of the house as fast as he could, threw away his afternoons and early evenings trying to cool off at the Wheelers' pool, and the only time he would truly spend time with his sister was when she was tucked into her crib, fast asleep. Jim made a pact there and then to take care of Julie that night.

"So…" Brian started, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "How 'bout them Yankees?" Jim laughed with his friend, unaware of the dark side of that saying 'No good deed goes unpunished'…

* * *

Jim's eyes snapped open as the baby's first wail reached his ears. According to the bright red numbers on the clock beside him, it was 12:00 midnight. He had just begun to drift to sleep before this awaited yet unwanted interruption.

The ten-year old redhead quietly stumbled out of bed and rushed to the nursery. Carefully picking up the squirming infant, Jim began to slowly rock her to quiet her cries. Standing in the dim light of the small crème colored lamp, Jim spoke quiet, soothing words to the tiny girl.

His legs were numb from standing still by the time Julie's howls softened to whimpers. Finally, the baby's glittery aquamarine eyes closed behind a small frame of golden eyelashes. Jim sighed in relief as he finally moved his stiff body to place Julie back in the crib.

Silently, Jim backed out of the room. He cautiously turned around, afraid to hit a creaky floorboard. But in the dark, Jim hadn't noticed the basket of clothes that had been discarded on the ground behind him.

His heel catching the edge of the basket, Jim found himself falling backward over the basket. He flailed his arms around but grasped nothing but air. Jim fell to the floor with a soft thud, and inhaled sharply as a fiery burst of pain flashed through his left arm…

Jim cringed as the tingling pain rippled up and down his hurting arm. He knew it wasn't broken; he'd broken his arm before, and it had hurt much worse. But there was definitely something wrong with his throbbing arm.

Slowly, painfully, Jim stood up and hobbled to his room, trying not to jar his arm around. Sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed, Jim inhaled sharply through clenched teeth.

He couldn't bother his mom with this. She had so much to deal with already. No, he could deal with this on his own. As long as he kept his arm still for a while, it would soon heal itself.

Jim was very wrong…

* * *

Ignoring the nagging pain, Jim quickly climbed the front steps of the elementary school the next morning. He had run late trying to get ready for school, and had had to take the late bus to school. Which was just as well; He really hadn't been up to facing his friends just then.

The ever-growing ache in Jim's arm was beginning to get to him as he raced inside the school and up the nearest staircase to his classroom.

Too busy trying to ignore his hurting arm and beat the bell to class, Jim didn't hear the rushed footsteps coming down the stairs until… Crash! Thud! Crack! "Oww…!"

* * *

That scene when Jim thought Juliana went to the bathroom on him is actually what happened to me when my baby brother was born. I don't actually remember that incident, but of course my parents caught it on video tape *blush* Thankfully I was overreacting too:)

Hopefully you like this story more than I do, and please please review!:)


	6. Weight of the World 2

Yeah I know it's just been a few hours since the last post but... whatever:)

* * *

**Weight of the World**

**Part 2**

_Ignoring the nagging pain, Jim quickly climbed the front steps of the elementary school. He had run late trying to get ready for school, and had had to take the late bus to school. Which was just as well; He really hadn't been up to facing his friends just then._

_The ever-growing ache in Jim's arm was beginning to get to him as he raced inside the school and up the nearest staircase to his classroom._

_Too busy trying to ignore his hurting arm and beat the bell to class, Jim didn't hear the rushed footsteps coming down the stairs until… Crash! Thud! Crack! "Oww…!"_

Jim was at the bottom of the stairs, he knew that much. And from the near-unbearable pain that now thundered up his arm, he figured his poor left arm was now officially broken.

Jim kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the pain that radiated from his bruised and battered body. His head hurt where he had hit it on a stair. He heard a clatter of footsteps clambering down the stairs, and someone kneel beside him.

"Jim? Oh no… Jim? You okay?" Mart Belden's voice came from beside him. Jim couldn't do anything but turn his head slightly in Mart's direction, and stifled a groan of pain.

A slightly quivering hand was placed on his left shoulder, which Mart shook gently. That slight tremble sent a tidal wave of anguish racing down his arm, breaking down any self-control of the pain Jim had left.

With an ear-splitting cry of agony, Jim pulled his left arm toward his chest, a tear or two trickling down his stark white face. He deftly felt the hand immediately recoil from his shoulder and the sounds of Mart's calls for help seemed to distort into a muffled voice.

Jim saw white specks float across his eyelids as the pounding headache bonded with the throbbing of his arm and the pain zapping through the rest of his body.

He heard a chorus of footsteps coming toward him. "Jim? Jim, sweetie, can you hear me?" he heard his teacher's voice ask him. Jim forced his eyes open to look into the worried eyes of Mrs. Waterfields.

"I think he hit his head on the way down." Mart's shaking voice came from nearby. Jim turned his head and saw that Mart was standing like a statue off to the side, looking near tears as he stared at his injured friend.

"Whoa! Look at his arm!" a boy's voice called from down the hall. "Eww!" a girl shrieked, "You can see the bone!"

Jim didn't dare look at his arm to see if the girl was exaggerating or not. The excruciating pain told the scared little boy that she wasn't…

A scurry of footsteps proved to be the nurse, Mrs. Bats, who immediately took control of the situation. She began asking him what hurt where, if he could move certain limbs, asked him questions about who he was and what had happened. Jim found that thankfully he could wiggle his toes easily, and his memory and sight was flawless.

After she was certain that Jim wasn't paralyzed nor had a concussion, she helped Jim into the wheelchair she had brought along. Mrs. Bats tried to keep his left arm as immobile as possible, so not to injure it further and cause the already suffering redhead more pain, for which the 10 year old was very thankful.

At any other time Jim would've been embarrassed by this incident, but at the moment he was drowning in his own inner turmoil. Closing his eyes against any more tears, Jim allowed his thoughts to engulf him. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have made any difference? He just made everything worse, for himself and for everyone around him.

"I'm so sorry." Jim whispered barley audibly, "I failed Mom, I failed Julie, I failed myself…" Jim choked slightly on a lump in his throat, feeling a boulder of misery plummet into his stomach, "I failed you, Dad."

* * *

A couple hours later Jim was sitting in an empty hospital room, waiting for his mom to pick him up. An itchy sling was supporting his left arm, which was almost completely in a cast. His headache was almost gone, and his sore body, after a good rest, would be completely recovered.

But he still felt horrible. Jim knew he couldn't help with Julie as much with his arm broken, so his mom would be doing even more than she had. And it was all his fault. He didn't blame Mart at all for crashing into him on the stairwell. Jim should've been paying attention. He shouldn't be making mistakes. It was his fault and his fault alone.

The door of the room creaked opened, but instead of it being his mother or the doctor, as Jim had expected, it was Mart Belden.

"Can I come in?" The blond asked, just his head peeking around the doorway. Jim nodded, and Mart walked in and sat across from Jim on the other twin bed, throwing his blue backpack on the sterile white sheets. "How's your arm?" Mart questioned.

"It's fine now. It was apparently a pretty bad break." Jim answered.

Mart nodded, then began speaking, "Umm, Jim, I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Mart? You have nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Jim interrupted, then lowered his voice, "My arm was already hurt before the fall."

Mart's blue eyes widened. "It was? What happened?"

"Yes Jim. What happened?" Another voice came from the doorway.

The two boys turned to see Mrs. Frayne standing in the doorway, a worried and confused look on her face. Quickly walking over to Jim, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "How are you feeling, sweetie? How's your arm? Are you-"

Jim interrupted, laughing, "Mom, really, I'm fine." Katie smiled and ruffled his hair, before repeating her original question, "Jim, what did happen to your arm before you fell?" Katie had a sinking feeling she wouldn't like her son's explanation.

Jim stared down at his cast for a while. Finally, like a river breaking through a dam, he began his story, from the moment Julie came home to the fall down the stairs at Sleepyside Elementary. He ended with, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help, but I just ended up causing more trouble."

"Oh Jim!" Katie cried, wrapping her arms around the child. "You don't cause trouble! This was just an accident."

Jim shook his head. "I try helping for once, and I mess up everything."

Katie quickly disagreed, "What are you talking about, Jim? You help all the time, whether you know it or not. It's only been two days kiddo. You don't have to do everything at once."

"And we Bob-whites and our parents are always here to help out." Mart spoke up. Jim smiled a bit, "Yeah, I know. Thanks." He turned to his mother, "Can we go home now?"

Katie smiled and stood up. "Yep. Let's go." Mart and Jim followed Mrs. Frayne out of the room, with an agreed upon request from Mart to stop for an ice cream.

* * *

The trio walked into the front foyer of Crabapple farm, where Katie had left Julie before heading to the hospital. Going into the living room, Jim surveyed the scene in front of him.

The five Bob-whites were surrounding baby Julie, who was gurgling and smiling from her position on the blanket on the ground. Jim had to smile as he watched.

Maybe they could help. Maybe he didn't have to do everything himself. Maybe he didn't need to carry the entire heavy burden on his back.

The group laughed as Julie managed to fling her toy over her head. And as Jim laughed, he could feel the weight of the world get a little bit smaller.

**The End**

* * *

Yey! We're halfway through Bittersweet Goodnights and in the next story things will really make a turn for the better!:)

I will admit that I really didn't care for this 3rd story in the series, and I would've taken it out had I not needed it for future stories. The stories following this one are better written than this one was. So please don't give up and stop reading Bittersweet Goodnights just because of this story!

I hope you liked this story more than I did! Please review!


	7. Taking Flight

Thank you for the lovely reviews for both parts of Weight of the World from Melissa630, Felicia Baca, and ps9906. Your wonderful reviews meant the world to me!:)

This story skips ahead a bit in time. I hope you all enjoy!:)

* * *

**Taking Flight**

6 year old Julie Frayne sat on the bank of the pond, swirling a stick in the water, creating gentle ripples to cascade over the reflection of the golden August sunset.

A serious aura surrounded this usually fun-loving child. Tomorrow her big brother Jim, the boy whom she'd looked up to and admired since day one, was heading off to college.

"I'll visit on holidays, and I can hop on the next train if you need me for anything." Jim had tried to reassure her.

"He'll be home before you know it." Their mother Katie had added.

But the child had yet to be convinced that her big brother wasn't leaving permanently. With a sigh, Julie rested her thin arms around her scabby legs, letting go of the thin stick and watching it softly float on the water's gentle surface.

She had lost her father, Win, before she had even been born. And now she was losing Jim, who had basically substituted as her father throughout her life. It all seemed so unfair…

A few stubborn stands of wavy golden blond hair fell in front of her freckled face. Julie impatiently whipped the strands out of her large aquamarine eyes, which were very wet as she thought of her smart, funny, red-haired brother…

* * *

"I can't do it! I just can't!" 5 year old Julie cried angrily, crawling to her feet from her latest spill and throwing her bicycle helmet down on the pavement.

She had begged Jim for weeks to teach her how to ride a bike, but now, after many bumps and bruises, she was ready to give up. The young girl crossed her arms across her chest and lowered her head, not wanting her brother to see the tears of frustration that threatened to overflow.

16 year old Jim kneeled down in front of his little sister, picking up the helmet and placing it back on her blond head. Green eyes filled with all the patience in the world, the redheaded teen spoke soothingly to the child, "Julie, you want to learn how to ride a bike, right?"

Julie nodded vigorously, "Yeah I wanna learn! But I keep messin' up! Can't you holp me, please?"

A small smile crept across Jim's freckled face, "Of course I'll help you, kiddo. But I can only help so much. I can't exactly pedal for you, can I?" Julie shook her head no, and Jim continued, "And if you mess up? It's okay. Just learn from your mistakes."

Julie quickly swept a hand across her watery eyes. "Do you want to try again?" Jim asked gently. The young girl nodded and righted her bike.

Straddling on the seat, Julie yelled out, "Ready… Set… Go!" Pedaling furiously, Julie watched the ground disappear behind her. She swerved to a stop at the lip of the driveway, gasping for breath and a huge smile on her face.

"I did it, Jim!" Julie yelled to her brother, who was jogging down the driveway toward her. "I roded my bike all the way down the driveway without fallin' down or nothin'!"

"Good job! I knew you could do it!" He said. Julie grasped his hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you thank you SO much for teachin' me! You're the bestest big brother ever!"

Jim picked her up and hugged her. "And you're the bestest little sister anyone could ask for."

* * *

She remembered that day so well. Had it really just been a year ago?

The blond 6 year old stared at the sunset, its majestic beauty a priceless painting in the sky. Small white clouds turned to purple streaks in the sky, set off by a dome of orangey pink that looked as soft as a flower petal.

All too soon the magic of the colors would be taken by darkness, leaving sprinkles of white where the clouds had once sailed.

Julie sighed and lay on her back in the grass, listening to the crickets chirping and the birds singing, piercing the silent evening air. It was all so peaceful, so perfect.

Nothing should change. Nothing.

* * *

17 year old Jim Frayne checked his bags for the millionth time. It wasn't like he'd forgotten anything; that's what the first 999,999 checks had been for. This check was just to get his mind off of things… off of life.

Tomorrow he would be leaving his friends, his family, and his childhood home, and be heading off to college. "I'll visit on holidays, and I can hop on the next train if you need me for anything." Jim had said numerous times to his family.

His mother seemed to understand. Of course she'd miss him, but Katie Frayne wanted more than anything for her son to go out and live his dreams. It was his little sister Julie who didn't seem ready to let go quite yet.

With a sigh, Jim sat down on the bed, cupping his chin in his hand, glancing around at the blue walls as if they contained secrets to the universe. All they contained were memories.

It wasn't as though he was afraid of change, Jim decided. He just hated leaving loved ones behind, and having that nagging feeling that you'll never see them again.

Jim had lost her father, Win, in a tragic car accident when he was 10, and he had never gotten over the obsessive worry he always had when someone wasn't in sight.

And now he was losing Julie, whose life he would miss being away at college, the child whom he'd basically fathered from birth. It all seemed so unfair…

A few streaks of golden sunlight lit up the room, reflecting off of a picture frame on Jim's nightstand. A family portrait, taken just weeks before Mr. Frayne's untimely death. If only his dad had lived a little bit longer, he could've met his daughter.

Thinking of his little sister, so full of life and happiness, Jim lay down on the bed and traveled back into memory land…

* * *

It was Julie's first birthday party at Ten Acres. The Bob-whites and their families were lounging around the large living room, eating half-melted ice cream cake and discussing plans for the upcoming summer vacation.

The star of the party was sharing her new toys with Bobby Belden, Larry Lynch, and Terry Lynch, who were all two years old. The unseasonable rain outside kept the energetic Bob-whites inside on this mid-June day. But the weather didn't dampen the moods of the party-goers.

The only close family friend who was not at the birthday party was Regan Wheeler, who was preparing for his high school graduation.

11 year old Jim Frayne was playing a board game with Brian and Mart Belden when he heard his friend Honey Wheeler cry out, "Oh! Look at Julie!" Jim turned around to see his baby sister unsteadily lift herself to her chubby little feet.

Her arms out to balance herself, Julie slowly took a small step forward. Katie Frayne grabbed the video camera as her daughter continued her journey across the room to where Jim sat on the floor. Her large aquamarine eyes were focused on her brother, who was now mere feet in front of her.

With a final clumsy step, Julie stumbled into Jim's open arms. Jim smiled while the others praised the infant. Julie's first steps… And she walked to him.

* * *

Back to the present, Jim glanced out the second-story window past the rolls of green to the gold-tinted tips of the trees at the edge of the darkening forest. In a little pocket along the edge of the forest, the pond shone like liquid gold, trying to savor every ray of sunlight before darkness claimed the sky.

Along the bank of the pond, Jim spotted a familiar figure lying in the tall blades of grass. Slipping out of the room, Jim went downstairs and out the back door. Walking down the worn dirt path toward the pond, he took a deep breath of fresh country air.

A comfortable breeze had picked up, carrying a bunch of bumble bees to a patch of sweet-smelling flowers nearby. Jim sighed. Oh how he'd miss this place, his home…

Julie heard the soft crunch of footsteps coming toward her. Turning around, she saw her tall big brother headed for her. Kneeling down beside the blond child, Jim asked softly, "May I join you?" Julie nodded.

The two siblings sat on the bank in silence, watching the sun slowly descend below the horizon. Finally, Julie asked quietly, "Will you come back home?"

Jim was startled out of his peaceful state of mind at her question. "Of course I'll come back. I could never stay away for long." He answered.

Julie turned to look Jim right in the eyes. "But won't you find other things to do? Other places to go?" Julie hesitated, "Will you forget us?"

Jim wrapped an arm around Julie's shoulders. She instinctively leaned into his warm embrace, feeling his heart beating against her ear. Jim raised his other arm and pointed at a tree across the pond.

There Julie saw a bird perched on the edge of the nest, feeding the babies inside. After a few seconds, the bird flew away again.

Jim began speaking. "See? The bird grows up in the nest, never exposed to the outside world. And then, when the bird is old enough, it takes flight, to start its own adventure, and its own family. The bird is kind of like me; going off to college, starting my own adventure,"

Julie interrupted here, "You're gonna to start a family?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Jim chuckled and his face turned slightly red. "Umm, not quite yet, Julie." Clearing his throat, Jim started up his story again, "But here, now look at the bird nest." Julie looked up at the nest and saw that the bird had come back, and the baby birds had began chirping with joy.

"The bird came back. The bird can never forget its family at home, and will always come back." Jim finished.

"Just like you?" Julie asked softly. Jim nodded and lightly kissed the top of her head. "Just like me."

* * *

The following evening, Julie Frayne found herself seated on her back porch, her legs dangling aimlessly over the edge. Hours before, her big brother Jim had gone off to college; gone off on the beginning of the adventure of his life.

A few tears had stung her cheeks as she had watched Jim drive off to the airport. In a way it was also the start of her own adventure, for she knew nothing would ever be the exact same.

But change could be a good thing, Julie realized. Jim would start his school, which would change the lives of many people, and she would continue her way through school until she too could begin her dreams.

A bird in the distance flew over the tree tops, free to travel around the sky with no restraints. But it continued to fly back to its nest in a small clump of trees; wanting its freedom, yet not losing its home. Julie sighed. She would miss her brother terribly, she knew that. But she no longer needed to worry whether or not he'd come back home.

"Jim will be home before long, sweetie." Her mother called softly from the doorway, as if reading her young daughter's thoughts.

"Yeah." Julie said, watching the bird fly off into the sunlight, "I know he will."

**The End**

* * *

Don't forget to review!:)


	8. Second Chances

Thanks so much for the reviews from Felicia Baca, Mylee, ps9906, and 24QueenMo. You guys are the absolute greatest!:)

This shall be the last story of Bittersweet Goodnights, because the 6th short story that was supposed to be on here took a mind of its own and morphed into its own story. So the 6th short story I will post separatly ASAP. It will still follow the stories of Bittersweet Goodnights, however. Did that make any sense whatsoever?:)

The 6th story will help fill in some blanks left by Bittersweet Goodnights.

This story skips ahead about two years from Taking Flight.

* * *

**Second Chances**

Katie Frayne stared at the reflection of the length size mirror, not sure whether to smile or frown at her image. The crystal white wedding dress was as bright and brilliant as it had been that day twenty years ago.

Her thin fingers lightly traced the lace that embroidered the torso of the century old dress. Her wavy blond hair was let down to rest softly upon her shoulders, shimmering under the white veil that would shield her face. The long white train lay at her feet like a cat's tail.

Today she would marry the second love of her life. Second chance at love, second chance at happiness. A knife stabbed her heart as Katie thought of the two men she loved dearly.

Second thoughts?

Win Frayne had been the world to her. He'd taken her heart at the tender age of fifteen with his easy smile and caring personality. She had loved how the late sunlight would streak his red hair golden, how his green eyes would melt her soul, his muscled arm would lay across her shoulders, his voice would brighten the darkest days, the fluttering of her heart every time he pulled her close and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

Katie sighed as she remembered her late husband. Win Frayne had died over eight years before, but she still had a small part of her heart that was reserved for her first love.

Monty Wilson was the older brother to her close friend, Caroline Lynch. He had thin black hair that was tinted with grey; his posture was tall and toned. Bright blue eyes, which were slightly crinkled by laughter wrinkles, were set off perfectly by a tanned, weathered face that he'd gotten from working long hours on his dude ranch in Arizona.

Understanding, funny, compassionate; his personality was similar to that of Win. With his contagious laugh, his uplifting spirit, his quick wit, his hardworking persona, Monty was an all around great guy. And she was marrying him today. She loved him. Right?

Katie collapsed onto the overstuffed armchair as the whirling thoughts made her head spin. She heard the door open.

"Helen?" Katie asked, as her good friend Helen Belden came into view, "Do you think I'm making a mistake in marrying Monty?" Helen sat down on the chair across from Katie, her blue bridesmaid dress matching her bright blue eyes.

"What are you mean, Katie?" Helen asked her friend.

"Do I truly love Monty? Or am I just searching for a replacement Win?" Katie fretted. After Win's death, Katie had become very unsure of herself, her entire life revolving around her children, Jim and Julie. It was when Katie had met Monty that the woman had begun to discover joy again.

"I'm not in the position to say who you love and don't love, Katie. But I can see that you are truly happy with Monty. He's different from Win, that's true, but just because you love Win still, doesn't mean you can't find a new sort of love for Monty."

"To be frank, Katie," Helen continued, "if you truly think that your relationship with Monty is based off of Win, you should leave this church right now, because neither you nor Monty deserve to be in that kind of relationship. But if you really love Monty, and you could say 'I do' with all your heart, then I think you should go for it."

"You don't have to relate your love to Monty with that of Win, because you can love Monty in a different way than you love Win, but the love can be just as strong." Helen ended her speech, her face blushing as she realized how long her tirade had been. Katie sat across from her; the bride's face a mask of deep concentration.

Finally Katie spoke, looking her friend straight in the eye. "You are absolutely right, Helen. Neither Monty nor I deserve a relationship where we don't love each other. And now that I think about it, I do truly love Monty, and I'm able to think about him, and just be with him, without thinking of Win."

"That's why I said yes when Monty proposed. I was tired of being lonely, and my children needed a father. Maybe that's all I was looking for in Monty at first. But then I think I fell in love…"

The distressed bride put her head in her hands. "And is that so wrong?" she continued. "But Helen, I don't want my love for Win, which will never go away, to come between Monty and me. I want to move on, yet I'm scared to leave the past behind."

Helen put her hands on Katie's clenched fists, speaking softly, "Katie, no one expects you to forget about Win. He was your first love, and the two of you created a family together. No one expects you to leave the past behind when you walk down the aisle. You need to build off of the past, your friends and family, to make for a better future."

"Now," Helen stood up, smoothing out her dress. "I believe we have a ceremony to attend." Katie nodded, following her friend out of the room.

* * *

Eight year old Julie looked around impatiently. She was getting hot in her lacey white flower girl dress, and the wedding had yet to start. The last of the guests had entered the church and taken their seats in the silky wooden pews.

"Are we going to start soon?" she asked the tall, dark haired man next to her. "Very soon sweetheart. Just be patient for a little bit longer." Monty Wilson answered, smiling down at the child with the blond waves cascading down her back.

Julie returned the smile, remembering when Monty had come into her life, making her mom smile more often and laugh more cheerfully. She remembered the day a few months ago, when Monty had picked her up from her elementary school and was driving her home...

* * *

"Hi Julie! How was school?" Monty greeted the girl, opening the car door for her. Making sure she was buckled in correctly, the tall man returned to the driver's seat and headed for Ten Acres.

"It was so much fun! In lunch, my friend Cassie was laughing so hard that chocolate milk spurted out of her nose! It was so gross!" Julie exclaimed, her aquamarine eyes shining with excitement.

Monty chuckled at her enthusiasm, his blue eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror. He breathed in and out, the small box in his breast pocket feeling heavy like a lead weight. _Now or never, Wilson_, he thought to himself.

Monty pulled over and turned to the young girl he thought of as his daughter. "Hey Julie? Can I ask you something?" he asked, his voice light. Julie nodded, strands of golden blond hair framing her round, freckled face.

Monty continued, "How would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me? Would you want me to be your dad?"

Monty waited, wondering why he was asking an eight year old girl's permission to propose to Katie. But he reminded himself that Julie would be affected by that decision too, and he really did care about the little girl and wanted to make sure she was happy.

Julie paused before answering, her features puckered in concentration. "So you would come to live with us? And you would be my replacement daddy?" she asked. Monty nodded, not sure if she was happy or upset by that.

Then Julie smiled. "That would be great! I've always wanted a real daddy before! And it would be like a never-ending sleepover! Oh I can't wait to tell Mom!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

Monty smiled, his white teeth bright against his permanently tanned skin. "I'm glad you're happy with that, Julie. But can you keep it a secret, just until Saturday?" Monty asked, mentally reminding himself to make reservations at the fancy Italian restaurant, Ghirardelli's.

Julie nodded, her dimples dominant as she smiled. Monty breathed a sigh of relief. He had never met anyone like Katie Frayne, and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Monty would be forever grateful of his sister Caroline for putting the two together.

_For as long as we both shall live…_

* * *

19 year old Jim Frayne fidgeted nervously at the alter, his eyes scanning the rows of crowded pews in front of him. Jim ran a hand through his neatly-cropped red hair, his green eyes taking in the plethora of green ribbons entwined with blue and white flowers that draped the sides of the small church.

To one side of him stood Edward Lynch, Monty's brother-in-law, looking very sophisticated in his spotless black tuxedo. To the other side was Monty Wilson, who caught Jim's gaze momentarily and smiled. Jim returned the smile, so happy that Monty was to wed his mom.

_I couldn't have asked for a better step-dad,_ He thought. Jim remembered back when his mom had first met Monty…

* * *

"Jim? Can I talk to you for a second?" Katie Frayne asked her son seated at the kitchen table. It was his first vacation home since starting college, returning home two days before Christmas. Katie sat down in the seat across from him, placing the tray on cookies and hot chocolate in front of her.

Jim grabbed a gingerbread man and nodded. Katie sighed and began, "Jim, I know that you still love your father dearly. He was a big part of your life and nothing is ever going to change that. And I wouldn't want to do anything that would upset you or Julie, so I wanted to speak with you before I made any decisions."

Katie took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to date again. I want you two to have a father again, and Win would have wanted to make sure that we were happy." Katie tried to read Jim's stony face.

A battle was going on deep within Jim's soul. One side was all for saying yes, feeling that Katie had been lonely for so long, and Julie had never truly had a father. The other side was thinking of his father, wondering if he'd be hurt by this, and wondered if Win's memory should be preserved, not forgotten.

Jim quickly renamed these sides the Good-for-everyone side and the Selfish side, respectively.

A smile broke across Jim's freckled face. "I say go for it, Mom. Everyone deserves a second chance to be happy." Mother and son hugged, the bond between them growing stronger.

The occupants of the church turned as the organ began to play. A vision formed before their eyes, a lovely figure of shimmering white. A thin veil shadowed her soft features, a bouquet of white roses cradled in her arms.

Gliding down the petal-covered aisle, her long white train traveled behind her as she cautiously stepped on the alter. The organ played its final chord as Katie found herself facing her fiancée, her blue eyes sparkling in love and joy.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We gather here…" The vows were said, the readings were read, and before Jim knew it he was cheering along with the others as Monty kissed his bride and made their way down the aisle.

The wedding guests hurried to Ten Acres, where the wedding reception was being held. Julie skipped over to where her brother stood. She threw her arms around him, "Hey Jim?" She asked, "Do you think Dad is happy for Mom and Monty? Would he be sad that Mom got married?"

Jim planted a kiss on Julie's silky blond hair. "I don't think Dad is sad, Julie." Jim answered, "He would want anything that would make Mom and us happy."

Julie smiled, "Well he doesn't need to worry about that. I'm very happy! I have a Daddy!" With that she ran off toward Monty and Katie. Jim chuckled as he followed her through the crowd of wedding guests.

The music crooning through the speakers, Jim watched as the newlywed couple glided across the floor at the reception, their smile wide and eyes bright. A man and woman had never looked more in synch as their eyes never left each others' gaze, yet their feet didn't miss a beat.

He remembered with a small pang in his heart how his father would twirl his mother around the living room, listening to the soft grainy tone of the stereo playing in the background.

"A heart is never limited in the amount of love it can hold", Katie had told Jim once, "Your love merely multiplies as more and more people are allowed in."That was what Jim thought of as he saw the look of undivided joy on Katie's face as she twirled by. _Everyone deserves a second chance at love and happiness._

* * *

A red-haired man stood high above them in the fluffy clouds, his long white robes billowing softly in a calm breeze. He had watched the people below for years, watching as they grieved and wept, and slowly picked up the pieces and begun to live their lives again.

_Everyone deserves a second chance at love and happiness_, he thought as he watched the family and friends surround the happy couple.

He watched the wife whom he adored, the man who had brought her back to life, the boy who was now a man, and the daughter whom he'd never met, all growing, living, succeeding.

A sad smile crinkled on Win Frayne's face as he looked down on the people below. _And I wouldn't want it to be any other way…_

**The End**

* * *

Okay so that's the end of Bittersweet Goodnights. The reason I decided to separate the 6th story from the others was because I actually wrote the 6th one as an afterthought after I had already finished writing the first 5 stories. It is slightly different from the other 5.

Anyways, so I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing, and please review!:)


End file.
